Ice Moon and Fire Wolf
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Two mysterious mutants, Wolf and Luna, have crashed at the school. Wolf has won Pyro's heart and Luna recieves a vision that results in some serious pyschic backlash.
1. Prologue: Arrival 1

Ice Moon and Fire Wolf

   _An X2 story_

Prologue: The Arrival

    _The woods outside the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children were dark, but they were not silent. The silence was kept getting broken by the sounds of breaking branches, grunts, panting, and voices straining. Those sounds were of two people who were struggling through those woods and one was supporting in the other. _

_    "Just a little bit further, Luna" a young girl of about 17 years of age with long black hair said to her companion, who was dressed in a long black cloak that completely covered her up. "It's not that much farther. We'll be there in no time."_

_Luna, the brunette's companion was having trouble walking on her own, so the brunette was supporting her as they walked through the woods together, with the full moon above to guide them on their way. "But I don't think that I can make it on my own, Wolf." Luna said, her voice clearly wracked with pain as she struggled along.  "My body hurts too much."_

_"Oh come on, Luna, you've never let a little pain stop you before!" Wolf cried. "C'mon, please! Once we get to the Institute, we'll be safe and sound. The longer we stay out here, the more likely we are to get killed by that mob!"_

_"Unlike you, Wolf, I can't heal myself!" Luna cried. "And this isn't like before. If we can't get there in time, I fear that something could happen to us. Something horrible."_

_"And what will happen if we get there in time?" Wolf asked._

_"Something wonderful." Luna said. _

_"Like what?" Wolf asked._

_"Something like love…for both of us." Luna replied. "If we get there in time."_

_"We'll get there." Wolf said to the only friend she had ever known. "I promise you that, Luna. We'll get there in time."_

_Luna started to say something else, but she let out a strangled cry of pain instead and nearly collapsed onto the ground. Wolf caught her just in time._

_"Wolf, I can't hold on much longer." She whimpered. "Are we there, yet?"_

_"We're almost there, Luna." Wolf reassured her friend. "We're almost there."  With effort, she picked her fallen friend up, and continued to help her walk to the school. "I can almost smell it. C'mon Luna."_

_ Luna was forcing the energy required to move herself out of her and it was taking its toll on her body. She was getting weaker and it was getting harder for Wolf to move her, but she trudged on. Wolf simply would not give up. It wasn't in her to do such a thing. She had to get Luna to the only place where she could be safe no matter what it cost her._

_Then, Wolf saw the mansion that housed the school at last. "Oh, thank God." She muttered to herself before looking at Luna. "We're here."_

_"Good." Luna replied. "Maybe now we can get some answers."_


	2. Arrival 2

Ice Moon and Fire Wolf

Chapter One:  Arrival 2

   Mustering up all of her strength to carry both herself and Luna up to the mansion's front door, Wolf trudged across the grass, feeling very weak, hungry, exhausted and ready to collapse at any second. There were only two things that kept her going at this point: the memory of her late mutant mother, the thought of what might happen to both her and Luna if that mob caught up with them. Even if it cost Wolf her own life, she had to do it. It was all about survival of the fittest. If spending the last eighteen months living in the wilderness hadn't taught the two of them that, she wasn't sure what it HAD taught her. Wolf knew that the primary law amongst the animal kingdom was Darwin: "Survival of the fittest." If you weren't fit enough to survive, you died. Which was probably why so many species of animals had become extinct. 

"Come on, Luna." Wolf said, as they reached the front door. "We're at the front door. Don't give up on me now."

But Luna didn't say anything. Instead, with a groan, she collapsed on the steps, exhausted, weak, and in pain. 

Wolf was on the verge of completely losing what was left of her rationality, but she forced herself to remain calm. _Panicking won't solve a thing._ She thought to herself. _In fact, it might make things worse._

 Taking a few deep breaths, Wolf picked up Luna, and managed to ring the doorbell and not drop Luna in the process.

A woman with red hair and green eyes opened the door. "May I help you?" she asked.

_I hope to God that you can._ Wolf thought to herself.  Out loud, she said. "I'm looking for Professor Charles Xavier." And that was the last thing she remembered doing before she collapsed onto the ground.


	3. Wolf's Mission

Chapter Two:  Wolf 

     When Wolf woke up, she saw white. She was lying on a table and machines where hooked up to her, slowly beeping. She also saw that she was alone. _Where am I?_ She thought to herself. Then, her keen sense of smell picked up on a scent, the scent of the woman whom she'd seen at the door. 

       It was a moment before the woman came into the room. When she came in, Wolf said, "Who are you and where's my friend, Luna?"

      "How did you know I was coming?" the woman asked.

          "I smelled your scent, so I knew you were on your way in here." Wolf replied. "It's one of my mutant powers."

          The woman smiled. "My name is Doctor Jean Grey." She said. "Your friend, Luna is doing just fine. She's in another room. I just finished treating her. She has dehydration, mild hypothermia, and exhaustion in addition to a few bruises and a hurt leg, but she'll recover. She'll be up and about tomorrow."

Luna smiled. "Oh, wonderful."

That's when Professor Xavier came in. "Ah," he said. "You must be Wolf. Jean told me that you and your companion where looking for me."

Wolf sat up so she could see him. "You must be Professor Xavier." She said. "My mom told me about you. She said that you could help me."

"Help you with what?" Charles asked.

"Help me find my dad." Wolf said. "He's a mutant, too. I've never met him and I don't know much about him, but I know he's still alive. I have to find him…and tell him that my mom is gone."

"How did your mom die?" Jean asked.

"She was shot in the heart." Wolf looked like she was about to cry. "Which is strange because Mom had a healing factor. She could heal herself, but I guess that her body couldn't catch up to the bullet and she died in my arms. It was horrible. But that's not why Luna was so banged up. She and I were nearly killed by a mob after I extracted a little revenge on Mom's murderer."

"Meaning?" Charles prompted.

"I killed him…in broad daylight." Wolf admitted, looking unbelievably guilty. "With these." There was a "snikt" sound and four adamantium claws, two on each hand, came out of her hands. "I was born with them. I don't know how. I just was."

"Adamantium?" Jean asked.

"Possibly." Charles replied. 

"I didn't really want to hurt anyone." Wolf said. "I was upset and angry and I acted way out of line and I killed someone!"

"You were grieving." Charles said. "That's understandable."

"Tell us what you know about your dad." Jean said. "Maybe we can help you find him."

Wolf brightened. "Really?! Oh, thank you!" she cried. "Ok. Now, I don't know a whole lot. But here's what I do know: he has powers like Mom's, an adamantium skeleton like hers, a healing factor and he goes by the name of Wolverine."

Charles and Jean exchanged looks.

"That's all I know." Wolf said. "I know its not much, but…"

"Don't you worry about it." Charles said. "Jean, why don't you show her around and take her to the room she'll be sharing with her friend Luna?"

"All right. C'mon Wolf."

With that, the three left the room.


	4. Luna's Secret

Ice Moon, Fire Wolf 

Chapter 2: Luna's Secret

_Five Days Later_

Luna and Wolf had become popular topics of discussion among the rest of the students, primarily because they were new and nobody knew about them or their powers and everyone wanted to know what they could do. Another reason was because everybody wanted to know what Luna really looked like under her long black hooded cloak that she'd been wearing ever since she'd left the infirmary. 

Luna hadn't allowed anyone besides Xavier, Jean Grey and Wolf to see her without her cloak on, so of course, everyone was really curious. And everyone had various theories on what she looked like or why she was always wearing the cloak. 

Small crowds of students had begun to gather outside their room every morning, hoping to catch a glimpse of Luna. It was beginning to drive Wolf, who had keen senses, crazy because the students made more noise than they meant to and it woke Wolf up and lot soon than she wanted to be awake. So, desperate, Wolf had gone to Logan and begged him to get rid of the other students before she went insane from lack of sleep. After that, Logan chased the other students off so Wolf and Luna could get some sleep. Wolf was particularly grateful to him for that.

Wolf was the only one who knew the real reason why Luna hid herself under the safety of a cloak and rarely allowed herself to be seen without it by others. It was Luna's greatest secret.

Luna was unusual-looking, even for a mutant. She had really pale, alabaster colored skin, silver colored eyes, and long white hair. She'd looked that way ever since the day she was born and it was the reason she'd gotten her name: "Luna", which was the Latin word for moon. She was as pale and white as the full moon. It was also the reason why she didn't know what her real name was or why she had no real family or a real home.

When Luna was born, her parents were horrified at the idea of having a mutant for a daughter, but they put up with it for ten years. Then, when she was 10, they left her in the wilderness by herself to die. Then, Wolf and her mother, another mutant named Tigress came by and found the abandoned Luna, who had been crying because she thought that no one loved her. When Tigress asked the crying child if she had a name, she'd said no. Her parents had never bothered to give her a name. So, Tigress adopted the child and gave her a name that went well with her pale features: "Luna" and raised Luna as a sister to Wolf. That was how Wolf and Luna, who'd been together for seven years, became such good friends and very close. 

Luna had always been sensitive about her looks and wary about trusting other mutants, primarily because of what had happened to her (childhood trauma) and because even other mutants had harassed her about it. So, Luna, determined to never be teased again, hid her looks, which were really quite beautiful from the world. She didn't want the other students to call her a freak. It was her greatest fear and her deepest secret. 


	5. The Truth About Wolf

Chapter Four: The Truth About Wolf

Wolf, one the other hand wasn't as secretive and insecure as Luna, but she did have her fair share of secrets and insecurities, insecurities more than anything else. Wolf's biggest insecurity was her eyes. To go with her long black hair and tanned skin, Wolf had bright, yellow, wolf-like eyes. She was very sensitive about her eyes and was very likely to maul the first person that even dared to insult her eyes. Those eyes were part of the reason why she was called "Wolf" (as you have probably already figured out, it's not her real name). 

The other reason was because of her mutant powers. Wolf, like Luna, had several different powers. The one she used often and the one that was the most powerful was her ability to produce a very loud, wolf-like howl that was similar to a sonic blast. Wolf called it a "sonic howl" Along with those powers, Wolf also had sharper, keener senses, a healing factor, her adamantium skeleton and claws and she was a telekinetic. Wolf's greatest power was perhaps her telekinesis.  She was very skilled at it and as a result, she was very powerful. The largest thing she had ever lifted using her mind alone was…a cruise ship, much to her shock.

Wolf's adamantium skeleton was something she'd had ever since she was born. Apparently, she'd used her claws to cut her way out of her mother's womb when she was born, causing her poor mom a great deal of pain. Wolf wasn't sure how she'd gotten her skeleton and claws, but there always had been and always would be days when she was very thankful that she had them.  Even though they were a royal pain in the ass sometimes, she was glad to have them. They'd saved her life more than a few times and she wouldn't give them up for the world.  They were a part of her, after all. They were like her powers. Those claws helped make her who she was. Without them, she would probably be dead. As a matter of fact, she WOULD have died a long time ago if it hadn't been for them. 

Wolf wasn't big on secrets and deception and all that crap. She had been raised to be an honest person and that was the way she intended to be. If people had things they wanted to keep to themselves that was fine. It wasn't any of her concern and on the other hand, her mother had said that people were entitled to their own privacy.  If people had their secrets that was fine with her.  Even Wolf and Luna had their fair share of secrets, especially Luna, who had no recollection of who she was or who her family was (Wolf guessed that she was repressing her memory). Wolf's biggest secret was, ironically enough, the one everyone wanted to know. The entire school (except for Luna) wanted to know what Wolf's real name was. Wolf had never told anyone, aside from Luna herself what her real name was. It was a very closely guarded secret and one Wolf wasn't about to talk about just yet. She didn't want to because, "It makes my heart hurt too much, because Mom was the only person who ever called me by my real name. No one but her was ever allowed to call me that and no one ever will again!" Luna had explained it off by calling it "An outburst of grief. She's still mourning over her mother and apparently having someone else besides her mother call her by her real name is a trigger. I think that her first name is sacred or something." Luna understood Wolf and Wolf's behavior better than anyone else and vice versa. So it was only natural that the pair share a room. Luna trusted no one else and Wolf was very used to Luna. Much to everyone's shock, Luna even had trouble trusting Professor Xavier. Luna's threshold of trust was extremely low, but we'll get into that in later chapters. Wolf was all the family Luna had ever known and she was glad for it. So, the pair was extremely close to each other, like the sisters they'd never known.'

Anyway, Wolf's name, her real, full name, was Sakura Marie Riverson. Her mother's real name was Anastasia Riverson (If you've read "Two OF A Kind" and if you know about my OC, of the same real name and codename, let me tell you something: it's the same mutant.). Wolf had gotten her name from of all things, a tree. On the day Wolf was born, Anastasia had been looking out the window of her hospital room when she saw cherry blossom petals blowing in a gentle breeze past the window. Those blossoms inspired Anastasia to come up with a name for her then-5-minutes old daughter: Sakura ("Sakura" is the Japanese word for "Cherry Blossom"; Wolf was born in Japan during the springtime, which is the only time of the year in which cherry blossom trees bloom.)  Anastasia had been the only one who had ever called Wolf by her real name. And Wolf promised herself that no one else could ever call her "Sakura" ever again. Wolf missed her mother so much that it was almost unbearable. But she was determined to live with it. As mentioned beforehand, Wolf wasn't the kind of person who gave up very easily. 

Then there was the entire reason WHY she'd come to the mansion. It was partly because she had to find her father and tell him of her mother's fate and also because she had been told by her dying mother to "Find Charles Xavier. He can help you find your father. He's at the Xavier School For Gifted Children. You know where that is." And then, her mother had died. Driven to fulfill her own wish and the dying wish of her mother, Wolf had struggled for two days with Luna in tow and an angry mob at her heels just to reach the mansion. When she'd gotten there, she'd collapsed on the floor of the mansion, exhausted beyond belief. Wolf had asked Charles to help her search for her father. She gave him the clues she had, including a trio of silver dog tags with the names "Wolverine", "Tigress" and "Wolf" on them. Wolf had often wondered of the third dog tag, the one with the name "Wolf " on it belonged to her. She figured that she would know soon enough. That is, if she was luck enough to find out.


	6. The Cloak Comes Off

 Chapter Five: The Cloak Comes Off

      Six days after Luna and Wolf had crashed at the mansion, it was starting to feel like a home to the two of them at last. Neither girl had ever really known what it was like to have a safe stable home. It was absolute bliss for them and they were making friends right away. Wolf, had become quite taken with John Allardyce, alias "Pyro" and he was quite taken with her. Luna could almost smell a relationship blossoming between them, shown mostly in their subtle flirting. Since Luna's mutant powers were mostly of the psychic variety, she could easily tell if love was going to blossom between Pyro and Wolf.  Luna was telepathic, for one thing. She could also hypnotize others, place herself into the subconscious mind of another, link her subconscious with another's subconscious, control the mind of another, brainwash another telepathically, view another's memory and absorb their powers when she touched them (voluntarily) and she could absorb sunlight and moonlight and shoot them out of her hands.  But there was one thing about Luna that drove everyone, especially Wolf (and she was used to Luna's odd behavior) up a wall: she still wore that black hooded cloak she used to hide her features from the world all the time.

It was making Wolf nuts!

"My GOD, Luna!" Wolf shrieked that morning at breakfast when Luna came to the table when Luna came down in her usual cloak and took her usual spot beside Wolf. "I swear to God, Luna, one of these days, that cloak of yours has GOT to come off!"

"It'll come off soon enough." Luna said nonchalantly. "I promise you that, Wolf."

"Can I have that in writing?" Wolf asked. 

"I don't know why you even bothered to ask." Luna said. "I'm a mutant gal of my word. You know that better than anyone else, Wolf."

"Luna, you're treading on real thin ice right now." Wolf said, warningly. 

"Don't you worry, Wolf." Luna said. "Tomorrow morning, the cloak comes off."

The next morning, Luna came down the stairs with graceful sweeping movements. "Hey Wolf." She called. "The cloak is off!"

When everyone turned and got a good look at Luna, jaws dropped.


	7. The New Luna

Ice Moon and Fire Wolf

Chapter Six: The New Luna

 Luna looked like a complete, total and utter goddess. She looked sexy!  She had put on a pair of tight low-rider jeans, a tight white top, black boots, a black velvet choker and black jewel earrings. She had put on makeup and was sauntering down the stairs like some unbelievable sex goddess, her eyes seductive, and her lips curved into a sexy smile. She caught the eye of every single guy in the room and all of them stared. Bobby Drake stared the hardest and longest of all. 

"Wow." He breathed. "Luna, is that you? You look FANTASIC!! You look amazing! What a change from before!"

That set off a chorus of responses from all the other boys.

Luna smiled as she heard all the whistles and the catcalls. It made her feel really good inside, like she had gotten her confidence back and felt that she no longer need to hide herself from the rest of the world under a cloak, like she always had. 

"Hot stuff!" John yelled and he got a dirty look from Wolf, whose eyes seemed to flash.

Then, she sent Luna, who was a telepath, a message via her mind. _What the hell do you think you're doing?_

_Exactly what you told me to do_**.** Luna replied. _You told me to take the cloak off and not hide under it anymore._

_But, I did **not** tell you to go off and dress like some goddamn slut!_ Wolf was angry. Luna had always been able to tell when Wolf was angry.

_I like to think of it as exposing myself._ Luna replied, her tone nonchalant as she gave Bobby a sexy, yet wicked glance and a little smile. 

Bobby looked like he wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor. He winked at Luna. Rogue, by pure chance alone, managed to catch this and give him the ultimate in dirty looks. It made Luna giggle and Wolf roll her eyes. 

_Somebody's jealous. _Luna thought, speaking to Wolf. 

_I wonder why. _Was Wolf's response. _You're eying her man! Stop that!_

Luna then eyed Rogue and Bobby, a distinctive flash in her eye. Wolf recognized it in about two seconds. 

_Whatever you're thinking of, Luna, don't you dare do it!_

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_Oh, I think you do. You can't steal Bobby Drake away from Rogue. It's a direct abuse of your powers._

_Whoever said that I was going to steal him away using my powers?_

_I know that look in your eyes, Luna. And I know what you're thinking. You seem to forget, often, that I happened to know you better than anyone else here. I always have and I always will. _

_I'm aware. But, the way I plan to use them to make him mine is as innocent as a newborn baby. And Wolf, don't forget. I **always** get what I want. _

_You're playing with some serious fire here, Luna. Mark my words, this will so come back and bite you directly in the ass._

_At least it can't be worse than dating John Allardyce.  Now **that's** really playing with fire!''_

_Did I ask you for an opinion on my damn boyfriend?_

_No, I just felt like giving you one._

Wolf gave the mother of all dirty looks to Luna and was about to say something else, when John interrupted her.

"So, Wolf, what's it like being virtually indestructible?" he asked.


	8. The Importance Of Being Wolf

Chapter Seven: The Importance of Being Wolf

   Wolf looked at John as if he had something crawling out of his ears. "What did you say?" she asked, trying to keep her calm.

    "He asked you what it was like to be virtually indestructible." Another voice said.

      Wolf turned to the door of the room and saw a very pregnant Dr. Jean Grey. "Dr. Grey." She said. "You were listening?"

     Jean frowned slightly. "I can't do much else. I AM pregnant with Logan's child." She said, (So, I'm a Logan/Jean fan. Sue me. In this fic, they're married and as mentioned earlier, expecting their very first child, which is the size of a small wolf. Blame Logan.) "So, it's either this, or spend hours getting comfortable."

       Luna giggled and Jean smiled. Luna thought of Jean as the really cool big sister she never had, which made Wolf a little jealous. Jean was acting as Luna's mentor and teacher, helping her to control her psychic powers and use them effectively. Luna was getting very good at it and Jean was very proud. She thought of Luna as either a little sister or the daughter she'd never had.

         Wolf managed a half smile. She thought that Jean was pretty cool in her own right. 

         "What she said." John said, seriously. "I want to know, Wolf. You never talk about it."

          _And for good reason._ Wolf thought angrily.

           _I heard that!_  Luna's voice interrupted her thoughts. 

            _How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my head?! Luna, you know how much I hate it when you get into my head without me knowing about it._

_          Wolf this wouldn't be the first time…_

_          Girls, you're giving me a headache! _ That last thought was Jean. 

              Wolf glared at Luna before she turned to John. "It's not all it's cracked up to be, John." She said. "Trust me on that. There are a lot of ups and downs that come with it.  It's a great power, there's not much of an argument there, but it does have its downsides."

             "Like what?" John asked. One of the reasons why he liked Wolf so much was because she was dangerous and edgy, like him, she was strong and assertive and because she was possibly the only one in the school who honestly gave a damn about his well-being. To top it all off, she was beautiful. Not in the jaw-dropping way that Luna was, but in her own, exotic, natural way. There was just something about the mysterious Wolf that drew him, loner Pyro, to her. It was just a natural thing. But the one thing he wished he could to for her in return for her affection for him was to protect her. Someone like her, a virtually indestructible, very powerful, and basically unstoppable mutant girl, didn't need to be protected. She could easily protect him, which was sort of humiliating for him…even though he would never admit it. He liked her far too much to do such a thing and then make her believe that she had to change. John never wanted Wolf to change.

             Wolf grinned. "For one thing, my healing factor speeds up the natural healing process. It compresses everything that happens during the healing process into a shorter amount of time and as a result, everything, including pain is hugely intensified. The biggest downside is of course, the hugely intensified pain. Even a headache is absolute murder and don't ask me what happens if I'm shot."

           "She freaks out for one thing." Luna grumbled in a voice loud enough for only Jean, who was attempting to sit down with a glass of milk. Jean smiled to herself as she placed the glass on the table and attempted to sit in a comfortable position. Given the size of her stomach, that was anything but an easy task. 

           Unfortunately, Wolf's very sharp ears picked up on that and she gave Luna the mother of all glares. But, on the inside, Wolf knew that Luna was right.  But she was not about to admit that. Not in front of John.  

          "It sounds kind of difficult." John remarked.

          "Oh, it is, but believe me, if it weren't for my healing factor, I'd have been dead an awfully long time ago. " Wolf smiled. "It's come in handy more than once, just like these."  There was a loud "snikt" sound as Wolf popped the claws on her left hand. "Even though these claws are a royal pain in the ass at times, they've come in handy. They have their uses, too. Imagine being able to cut through anything with almost little or no effort. "

          "It sounds wonderful."  Jean said. "Maybe I could use them to cut this baby out before it kills me!" 

           Everyone stared at her. 

           "What?" she asked, astonished. "So I'm a doctor and I know exactly what's going on with my body as we speak! That doesn't keep me from being sarcastic about being pregnant. In fact, I've adopted a new motto for myself: 'The sooner this baby's born, the better'. "

             Luna giggled.

           Wolf groaned and John gave her hand a squeeze.  "I'm glad you're you." He whispered in her ear. "I don't ever want you to be anybody else." And he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

          Wolf turned scarlet red when he said that to her. "I'm glad that you think that way."

          "So am I, Wolf." He said. "So am I."


	9. The Vision

Ice Moon and Fire Wolf

Chapter Eight: The Vision

Author's note: Okay, people, here's the deal. Starting with this chapter, there will be X2 spoilers! Now, don't read them if you haven't seen the movie, ok?

"Oh, for the love of God, Wolf, do you and John have to go at it like a couple of newlyweds?" Luna snapped at Wolf one afternoon after she caught Wolf and Pyro making out in the garden. Again (third time that day; tenth time that week). "It's setting a bad example for the younger students."

"Oh, since when did you become like a female version of Cyclops, that arrogant bastard?" Wolf, who wasn't in a good mood to begin with and had no patience for Luna's rants about what she and John did any why they shouldn't be doing it out in public, snapped back. "Save it, Luna. I don't have the energy, or the patience to deal with you and your rants and raves today, ok? I am _not_ in a very good mood to begin with."

"Fine, get caught then." Luna muttered darkly to herself as she stored off. "See if I care then."  The truth was that Luna had always cared and she felt guilty and horrible inside whenever she found herself being jealous of Wolf's relationship. She knew that she should be happy for Wolf; Wolf was the happiest she'd been since her mom's death, but Luna wasn't happy on the inside like she was on the outside. On the inside, Luna was jealous beyond the telling of it and for some reason, she felt horrible at the idea of being jealous of the sister she'd never had. It was an awful thought, but it just kept pushing itself back into her head. She couldn't get rid of it. She figured that it was just the normal human version of jealousy and that it was nothing to worry about. So, she put it in the back of her mind and tried to forget about it. Unfortunately, she couldn't. Wolf's little barb had hurt a lot. And so, she stormed thorough the hallways, doors slamming right and left as she went by them, not caring who she crashed into as long as everyone got out of her way. She was not a happy woman. It didn't take a telepath to pick up on that.

By now, Jean knew Luna almost as well as Wolf did, so Jean almost immediately senses that Luna was on the warpath about something, but she wasn't sure what it was. So, she decided to follow the angry Luna. 

Luna, by now was so upset and unreachable that she was using her power to destroy practically everything in her sight and blowing people out of the way. At least she wasn't going around hurting people with her powers…actually she was thinking about that.

Finally after watching Luna destroy several very valuable windows, Jean grabbed Luna by the arm.

The moment Jean's bare skin touched Luna's; Luna felt the indescribable rush that signaled to her the arrival of a premonition. Instantly, Luna's mind's eye was bombarded with a variety of images:

Jean in the X-jet, her eyes burning with flame 

_Jean fighting Cyclops, her eyes still burning with flame,_

_Jean surrounded by an aura that reminded Luna of a phoenix_

_Then, a huge Phoenix rising out of the a lake, declaring, " I am fire and life incarnate! Now and forever, I am Phoenix!"_

Luna pulled away from Jean with a gasp…and then there was nothing but darkness as she hit the floor.


	10. Phoenix Moon

Chapter Nine: Phoenix Moon

  Author's Note: This chapter opens up with a more detailed version of the premonition or vision that Luna saw at the end of the last chapter. Once again, these are X2 SPOILIERS so, if you haven't seen the movie yet (which I refuse to believe) stop reading right now and go see it.

  The moment Jean's bare skin touched Luna's, Luna felt a shockwave run through the course of her body that rocked her to the very core of her body, signaling the onset of one of Luna's premonitions. It would not be the first time that she'd had one. They were one of her many mutant powers, after all. She gasped, closing her eyes as she received the vision in her mind's eye. As usual, it was in bits and pieces, a psychic montage of sorts. But this time, they came in a rush and they were unlike anything she'd ever seen before....

   The Blackbird was racing through a stormy sky filled with gigantic tornadoes while thunder and lighting flashed across the sky, trying to afford the two Air Force jets on its tail. It was a rocky ride: the Blackbird zipped through the most treacherous of conditions. It was almost impossible to see and maneuverability was even worse. It should have been easy to lose the jets but it got harder and the worst of fears were confirmed as Jean cried out, "We're marked" and Storm grew more determined to get rid of their pursuers, sandwiching the closest jet in-between a pair of tornadoes, tearing it to bits.  The chase continued with the other jet and it fired a pair of sidewinder missiles at the marked jet. Jean had had enough. It was time to get psychic. She focused her energy on destroying the missiles and as she focused as hard as she possibly could, Luna's POV (third person omnipotent) zoomed in on her. Jean's eyes had begun to glow red and then began to burn with a fire unlike any other Luna had seen before. She watched as the fire seemed to grow larger and larger, its flames taking on the shape of some sort of bird. Then, the view switched and Luna watched in awe as the missile blew up in a blast of flame.

_Then, the scene switched._

_Cyclops was heading towards Jean and she was calling his name, trying to reach out to him using her powers. Then, he attacked, sending out one of his optic blasts right for her.  Then, using all of her strength and might, she pushed back against it. Then, Luna saw that fire from before burn in her eyes for just a moment. Luna then had a feeling that she knew what was coming next. For a moment, she heard the same celestial song Jean heard, the same symphony, as it rose through her body. Then, she watched as Jean pushed back the blast using all of her mental powers. It created a small Big Bang, and its sheer force knocked the pair of their feet and caused the room they were in to rumble. _

_The scene switched again._

_This time, Jean was trying to save the Blackbird and everyone she loved and cared for. Using all of her powers, she brought its engines back to life and kept the icy cold waters from engulfing the ship and keeping her sacrifice from being in vain. Then, she did something that she thought that she'd never be able to do: she raised the ship from the ground, tapping into an inner strength that she didn't think she had within her body, giving herself over completely to her powers.  Even though the process threatened to kill her, she refused to give up: to let anything move her from where she stood.  She'd never tested herself or her powers so unforgivably before. It would have amazed her if she weren't so wrapped up in what she was doing. Yet, deep within her body, she felt that something deep within her body had been awakened and it was aiding her, guiding her. Then, her body was surrounded by an aura that made her look like she was transforming into a bird of flame, that same fire from before burning in her eyes. Finally, the ship flew and Jean, satisfied that her loved ones were safe from harm, put her hands down and let the flood overtake her._

_And then, there was the last one._

_    Jean, dressed in a red and black, rose out of the water, a fiery aura surrounding her body as she flew, her eyes emotionless and blank. The flames began to take on the shape of a huge bird of flame, no, a phoenix  as Jean rose towards the heavens, declaring for the world to hear, "I am fire and life incarnate! Now and forever, I am Phoenix!"_

And then, it was all over.  As suddenly as she'd received it, it was gone. The images rushed from her mind's eye, but not from her memory.  

Luna staggered backwards, pulling away from Jean, gasping for breath, her eyes wide and staring. 

"Luna, what happened?" Jean asked, trying very hard not to panic. Panicking was bad for the baby. "What did you see? Did you have a premonition or something?"

No answer. Luna was still trying to catch her breath.

"Luna, please, answer me!" Jean pleaded. 

Luna looked at Jean for a moment, her eyes still wide. Then, they rolled back into her head as she fell to the floor with a "thump", collapsing into a motionless heap.

Jean was in danger of losing it and her baby. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." She murmured over and over and over, trying to think of something to do. Finally, she just shrieked, both mentally and vocally, "LOGAN! SCOTT! ORORO! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! LUNA'S FAINTED AND I CAN'T MOVE HER!"

Logan was there in an instant. "Do you need help, Jeannie?" he asked. 

"What do you think, Logan?" Jean asked as Scott and Storm arrived. She was slightly irritated, primarily because of what happened and because of the baby.  "Luna passed out and I don't know what to do. I can't use my telekinesis to move her; it'll strain the baby."

"Do you want Logan and me to put her in her room?"

"Should I get Charles?" Storm asked. "And Wolf?"

"Get me for what?" Wolf had just entered the hallway with Pyro in tow. She gasped when she saw  Luna. " Oh, my god, what happened?!" 

"Luna fainted." Jean said, flatly. "And we don't know what to do with her."

"How far down the hallway is your room?" Logan asked. 

"Two doors down."  Wolf replied. "Maybe you should carry her."

"Okay, Scott, you take her legs and I'll take her arms." Logan said. "We'll lift on three: one, two and three!"

With grunts, Logan and Scott lifted Luna up and carried her down the hall to the door marked "Luna and Wolf's Den.  Enter at your own risk."  Wolf used her own telekinetic powers to open the door and they carried her inside, laying her lifeless body on her black and silver sheeted bed.

"Should I go and get Charles?" Storm asked, looking very concerned. 

"Oh, Ororo, would you?" Jean asked. 

"Say no more." Storm said and she promptly turned on her heel and left, trying not to run.

"What should we do now?" Scott asked.

"Wait. " Wolf said. "She'll rise on her own. She always does."

***********

Luna… 

Someone was calling her name.

Luna…

But who was it? Who could be calling for her as her mind, exhausted by the force of her premonitions, rested and recovered? Who would dare disturb her mental slumber?

I know you can hear me Luna. You are like the Phoenix. Nothing can stop you from rising from the ashes and living again. 

Who are you?

I am a part of you, Luna. I live deep inside your subconscious mind, lying dormant until I am awakened.

Do you have a name?

Do you?

It's Luna.

No, I mean, what is your **real** name?

I don't remember.

I do. I know everything about you, Luna. I even know the things that you have long since forgotten.  Your real name is one of those things.  I have always been here with you, you know. Luna, you called for me. As you slid into darkness as you saw a vision you were never meant to see, saw a part of your mentor that you should never have seen, you called out for help. You called for me and I answered. I will always answer your cry for help.  And now, in order to live again, you need me. Tell me, Luna. Do you want to live again?

Yes.

Then, take a hold of my wing and you will live again.

Out of the shimmering darkness of her mind, Luna saw a huge phoenix, carved of ice, appeared before her, reaching out one of its shimmering sapphire wings to Luna's hand. 

I am the Ice Phoenix and I will allow you to live again, Diana. 

Diana?

That is your real name, Luna. Diana Marianne D'Canto.

Diana….

Yes.  I told you. I know all about you.

What did I see?

You saw my "sister", The Phoenix. She lives within Jean. 

A Phoenix…..

I am stronger than she is, and I was supposed to sleep forever…but your cry woke me up. And now, I live again, tonight on this phoenix moon.

An image of  the moon , with a huge flaming phoenix within its white orb, appeared in Luna's mind.

That's when the dreaming stopped and Luna's eyes, shot open, glowing icy blue for a moment as she gasped for breath.

Everyone standing around her bed backed off a little.

Luna's vision was blurred a little and she groaned as she focused herself on the faces above her own.

"Luna, are you alright?" Jean asked.

All Luna said was "Phoenix moon….tonight is the night of the Phoenix moon….." Then. She closed her eyes and slept again.

Jean turned and looked around at her husband. "What do you think has happened to her?"

Wolf just looked at the body of her sleeping friend and smiled.  "Luna is like a phoenix…she'll rise again. Just like the moon."


End file.
